Boy Crazy
by behind my fake smile
Summary: How to Date Like a Guy: 1. Flirt constantly. 2. Keep your options open. 3. Don't get attached. Can you accept the challenge? Kiss ten boys before summer ends... like a real kiss, but no strings attached. But what happens when Cammie falls for Zach Goode?
1. Chapter 1

BOY CRAZY

"I declare this a ten-boy summer!"

Macey Mchenry's voice rang through the bedroom, distracting Cammie morgan from the late afternoon view of the Hollywood Hills, complete with the Hollywood sign. The vista parents' backyard and across her posh Hancock park neighborhood reminded her that she was finally back where she belonged. Home- where Gallagher Academy gossip, especially the Cammie-specific item involving Josh Abrams and her broken heart, can't touch her. Or shouldn't anyway.

_Enough about Josh. _Cammie fiercely tried to shake off thoughts of him as he'd shaken her off because he "needed his space." Not that she was still bitter about it. _It's summer. No ex-boyfriends or boarding school drama allowed. _She'd left all that back in her Northern California dorm on the last day of finals.

She turned her back on the view- and on her downer thoughts- to face her best friends, Macey and Bex.

"What do ten boys have to do with our reunion summer?" Cammie made a face at her oldest friend. The Mchenrys had moved in next door when the girls were both four. Macey was stretched out across Cammie's four poster bed as if it were her own- as if it had been moments rather than months since she and Cammie has laid eyes on each other. She was dressed to lounge in low-slung blue PINK sweat pants and a clingy grey Gallagher Soccer T-Shirt, which made her pale skin glow. Macey's strawberry-blond curls fanned out behind her as she sat up, narrowing her hazel eyes at Cammie.

"It's time to take our game to the next level before senior year starts," Macey said firmly. "Hence, ten boys."

Cammie had forgotten about Macey's bossy streak. The girls' families usually traveled during school breaks, so they hadn't actually hung out beyond very occasional coffee dates in years. E-mails and random phone calls just weren't the same as face time. But even after three years apart, they were slipping easily back into old middle school patterns.

"I was thinking more like the no-boys level," Cammie suggested, leaning back against the windowsill and smiling. "I'm ready to declare myself a boy-free zone after this last year. At least for a little while."

"Agreed." Bex Baxter wrinkled her perfect little nose and looked up from the thick blue carpet. Cammie's second oldest friend, whose family had moved onto the block when the girls were all six years old, had been checking out the iTunes library on Cammie's silver MacBook. She lay on her stomach, kicking her long, tanned legs up behind her. Cammie's father would have a heart attack if he tried to wear anything as short as Bex's tiny white jean cut offs. She loved that Bex dared.

"I'm still recovering from the Grant Newman disaster," Bex said, absently pulling on one of the strings of her black Abercrombie hoodie. She shuddered dramatically, making her high, pale blond ponytail bounce. "Ugh."

Cammie had forgotten the full impact of Bex's natural, blue-eyed prettiness, which screamed _California girl._ She ran hand through her own darker, sandier blond mess, which she wore in a long, shaggy pixie cut. Never in a million years could she have managed to look as smooth looking as Bex's. She thought about the hated freckles hat spread across her cheeks and defeated any makeup she slathered over them. She accepted with a sigh that Macey was the fashionista and Bex was the SoCal dream girl. Cammie would always look more athletic and tomboyish than her friends. Luckily, up at Gallagher, most of the students dressed more Cammie than Bex.

"Grant Newman is a loser, not a disaster," Macey said, rolling her eyes. "He had asshat written all over him from day one." She looked at Cammie. "I met him once at a party. It was enough. He was vile."

"Yeah, but also hot." Bex shrugged, as if she couldn't help herself. "Like, Zac Efron hot."

"Zac Efron hot is not the kind of hot you just _get over,_ Macey." Cammie offered in Bex's defense. "That's the kind of hot that requires a recovery program. Maybe even an intervention."

"I beg you," Macey said with a groan. "Don't encourage her!"

BOY CRAZY

Welllll;;;; I know you're probs supar mad caus like this chappy was like four years long and noo Zachary Goode! But just waitt and with time you will get what you wish for. That's _guaranteed._

Well, yeeeep... REVIEWWW

5 reviews for tomorrowww..

behind my fake smile (;


	2. Chapter 2

BOY CRAZY

"_Zac Efron hot is not the kind of hot you just get over, Macey." Cammie offered in Bex's defense._ _"That's the kind of hot that requires a recovery program. Maybe even an intervention."_

_ "I beg you," Macey said with a groan. "Don't encourage her!"_

"What about you, Cammie?" Bex asked, after sticking her tongue out at Macey. "How did your heart get broken? Vicious other woman?"

Cammie bit her tongue, feeling hesitant. The three of them had been best friends before Cammie had gone off to boarding school, but their busy lives had intervened since then. Macey had had theatre camps and drama club trips, and though she left long, rambling voice mails at random times, she never actually answered her phone. Bex had enjoyed the swim team at her school and was always traveling for meets- and even if she'd been around, she was terrible at keeping touch. This was cammie's first summer in Los Angeles since she'd left for Gallagher Academy right before the ninth grade.

Cammie knew that Macey and Bex saw _slightly_ more of each other, since they lived so close, but they went to high schools across the city from each other. They e-mailed each other regularly, of course, and kept up on Facebook and stuff, but that was mostly commenting or liking on pictures or status updates.

So how could she explain the agony and ecstasy that was Josh Abrams? He wasn't Zac Efron hot. He was... Josh. He was kind of the guy equivalent of Mount Shasta, the snow capped mountain that dominated the horizon of Gallagher. Cammie hadn't e-mailed much about him because she didn't know how to explain him. It was easier to talk to her school friends, who understood the Josh phenomenon. He just loomed over all the other guys at Gallagher, and Cammie had been in love with him since freshman orientation. All that wild, curly dark hair and eyes to rival the dark green woods that surround the school. The swagger and easy intelligence. His lazy, devastating smile. _Josh._

Cammie thought of the clean, crisp air and the Cascade Mountains rinsing on all sides, the snowy winter mornings when her boots crunched across the quad, and Josh's warm hands against her cold cheeks on grey afternoons. After years of yearning him, she remembered last September when he'd smiled back at her in morning assembly. She wanted to tell her oldest friends every detail about the guy of her dreams, about curling up against him, silently breathing in the pine-scented outdoors on countless fall afternoons, about slogging through the snow to study together all winter, about getting trapped in the rain on a hike and deciding and not to bother running for cover.

But it was too complicated to talk about without all the details that made it so important, and recalling those details would lead to wallowing. Cammie didn't want to wallow. She'd been thrilled to see Macey and Bex waiting for her when she got home the night before. And they'd seemed so excited to come over for an inaugural summer sleepover. That was what Cammie wanted to concentrate on. Her friends, not Josh. Because, really, hadn't he caused enough pain already?

"Earth to Cammie!" Macey's voice jolted Cammie back to the present. "Where'd you go?"

"Josh needed space," Cammie said with a sigh. She sank down onto the plush carpet and flexed her toes so she could see the bright pink pedicure she'd given herself peeking out from the ragged hem of her much-abused Lucky jeans. She tried to keep her voice light as if talking about it didn't sting, picked a hole in the denim.

"We were together all year. Then right before he left for his summer trip to Europe- with about seventeen girls, by the way- he suddenly needed space."

"Jerk!" Bex said with feeling. She raised her brows at Macey.

"Complete jerk," Macey agreed with a frown. "Which I thought went without saying."

"Sometimes you need to say it anyway," Bex told her, grinning. "Sometimes you need to shout it."

"I think you guys need to seriously consider my plan," Macey pressed.

"Oh no, she has a plan!" Bex cried with cackle. "When has that ever ended well, Cammie?"

"Pretty much never," Cammie replied, snickering.

"I'm not talking about finding true love or any of that nonsense," Macey said impatiently. "I'm talking about _boys_. I'm talking about good old-fashioned _fun._" She eyed the other two girls. "Which it seems like both of you are in dire need of, by the way."

"What? I'm having a great summer by the way and it's only June," Bex said defensively.

Macey pointed at Bex. "There is nothing fun about sitting around, obsessing over that guy and his Heidi Montag- wanna new chick. You know I'm right."

"Oh, please. I don't have time to obsess," Bex argued. "I'm waiting tables at Belisimo, remember?" She made a face at Cammie. "It's this brand new, not-at-all-Italian-even-with-that-name, way-too-snotty restaurant in West Hollywood. But I'm hoping the tips will be worth dealing with the attitude."

"You're obsessing," Macey retorted. Bex stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I'm always down for fun," Cammie jumped in. "It's the ten boys part that I'm not sure about. My _fun_ new job starts on Saturday, anyway. What could beat leading bike tours on Catalina?"

"Riding a bike around Catalina Island all day?" Bex asked, her eyes wide. "Every day? And I was whining about waitressing being exhausting!"

"You're sportiness fascinates me." Macey said momentarily diverted from her ten-boys thing. "Didn't you, like, swim up and down the Mississippi River last summer or something?"

"I went on a canoe trip in the Northwest Territories of Canada." Cammie laughed. She stretched out her legs out in front of her, pointing her toes until her calves complained. "On the Nahanni River, not the Mississippi. We camped in Glacier National Park. My school sponsored the trip it was pretty amazing."

"Sporty," Macey said again, shaking her head with a smile. She rolled over on the bed and waved a hand at her willowy frame. "My idea of exercise is walking down stairs to get ice cream."

"Speaking of ice cream..." Cammie wiggled her eyebrows. "I believe the freezer is stocked and ready."

Laughing and whooping like they were ten years old instead of seventeen, all three girls tumbled out of Cammie's room and into the hallway, with its gleaming granite counters and the huge window overlooking the spill of hot pink and cream bougainvillea in the backyard, Cammie felt the tightness that had held her hostage since Josh started acting weird start to ease.

It had something to with being home, to be sure. Cammie had grown to appreciate the shark shift of the seasons up near the Oregon border, but she was a southern Cali girl at heart. She loved Los Angeles in the summer- dry and hot all day, then cool at night. She loved watching the red-and-orange sunsets over Malibu, and counting and counting stars from the crest of Santa Monica Mountains on Mullholland Drive. It was good to be back.

And being with Macey and Bex again made it even better. These were the friends who'd seen her through the gawky-school years and would always, always be there for her- no matter how embarrassingly she'd been dumped by the most popular guy in school. Even before Josh started to pull away, she hadn't felt this comfortable and unselfconscious in a long time.

"Tell me you have hot fudge, if you have ever loved me at all!" Macey demanded as Cammie cracked open the SubZero refrigerator that dominated the kitchen.

"Would I let you down?" Cammie asked, pretending too be offended, and waved the jar of hot fudge sauce in Macey's direction. Macey's joyful scream made Cammie laugh, but it also made her happy that her parents out at some charity function.

She snatched the jar away from Cassie and held it against her heart, then did an exaggerated dance as if she were auditioning for _So You Think You Can Dance with a Condiment._

"She's nuts," Bex said, shaking her head as if she helped Cammie unload several different pints of Ben & Jerry's from the freezer. "Always have been, always will be."

"You're just jealous of me and my lover," Macey replied, still swirling and dipping are the kitchen. "My hot fudge lover."

Cammie felt a glow of happiness spread through her as the three girls arranged themselves around the center island and created an ice-cream Sunday assembly line. Giggling, Cammie pulled three bowls from the cabinet and arranged them on the counter. Bex doled out a scoop from each pint: New York Super Fudge Chunk, Coffee Heath Bat Crunch, Half-Baked, and Cammie's personal favorite Cookie Dough. When the jar could be pried from Macey's hands, Cammie ladled out huge helpings of hot fudge. She and Bex added nuts to there bowls, and all three girls threw on rainbow sprinkles. Finally, Macey squirted a giant tower of whipping cream on top of each bowl.

"Bliss," Bex murmured, taking a big bite.

The girls paddled out to the distressed-brick patio and lounged in the well-padded chairs as the sky darkened above them. The ice cream was so cold it threatened to give Cammie a sugary-sweet headache. Next to her, Macey let out a long sigh, half contented and half gluttonous. On the end, Bex drummed her bare feet against the chair beneath her, as if keeping time with her spoon. For a while, there was only ice-cream sundae goodness, the sound of traffic far off on Melrose, and various neighborhood noises- dogs barking and the odd stereo.

"I'm serious about this ten-boy summer," Macey said when the bowl were empty and the three of them collapsed into a lazy sprawl in the grass, holding their bellies.

"You're always serious about your schemes," Cammie replied, and smiled when Macey made a face at her. "That's why we love you."

"Listen, YOU TWO," Macey said, sitting up and crossing her legs. Her sweats dipped below her hipbones, showing a wide swath of skin underneath her green T-shirt. "You both spend way too much time worrying about unworthy guys. I say its time to stop _worrying_ about them and start _acting _like them."

Cammie was intrigued. Bex pulled her elastic out of her ponytail as she flipped over to her side and ran her fingers through the pale blond strands of hair that looked silvery in the dark.

"This is Macey's favorite theory," Bex murmured. "Believe me, she will not stop talking about it. It's been like a year and a half."

"Tell me more," Cammie said.

"My philosophy is that dating like guys is the only way to have fun with the whole process," Macey explained, with a mild glare at Bex. "Because what happens when you date like a girl? You get played like a girl. And meanwhile, he's off with a skankier clone of an MTV reality star or scampering around Europe with a posse of available women."

"Ouch," Cammie said, only half kidding. Bex raised her eyebrows in agreement.

"So why can't we do the playing?" Macey continued. "That's the beauty of the ten-boy summer. We'll have an agreement- a quota that must be reached. You have to make it to ten, so you can't get too close to any one guy."

"What if you want to get close?" Bex asked.

"You don't," Macey retorted. "Getting close is what made you cry in the first place. Why would you want to repeat the Grant experience?"

Bex made a gagging sound, but she sat up and paid closer attention.

"Exactly," Macey said triumphantly.

"so, what?" Cammie asked, frowning slightly. "We're players all of a sudden?"

"Not players," Macey said. "There's no game. This is how I operated all year. And, unlike you two, I didn't get my heart broken. And it's how guys always live their lives, by the way. What's the harm in enjoying a cute boy for exactly as long as the fun lasts not a second longer? Not everything has to be a big relationship drama, right?"

Cammie grinned into the darkness. "Am I crazy?" she asked Bex. "Or is she making sense?"

"I thought it was the sugar rush," Bex replied. "But I could definitely do without any more heart stomping."

"If you don't let yourself get close," Macey said, making eye contact very deliberately with Cammie and then Bex, "then you can't get hurt. You could spend your whole summer moping around after one guy, or you could have month's worth of fun kissing ten different ones."

Cammie bit back a giggle. "Why does this sound so appealing?"

"Because it's the wave of the future!" Macey cried. "Come on, ladies- this calls for an official pledge." She placed her right hand over her heart and held her left hand in the air. "I, Macey Mchenry, do solemnly swear that I will kiss _at least _ten boys this summer, so help me God." She finished and raised her eyebrows at the other two, issuing her challenge.

Bex laughed again. "Okay, okay." She said. "I give in." She assumed the position. "I Rebecca Baxter, do solemnly swear that I will kiss ten boys this summer and forget all about Grant Newman, that evil loser." She shrugged. "So help me God."

"You're up, Cammie," Macey said, eyeing her. "Or are you going to sit around and _observe_ all summer?"

Cammie sighed, pretending to be put out.

"I _guess_ I can try to kiss some hot guys," she said pursing her lips as if it required an internal battle. "I mean, it's gonna be a struggle."

"Poor baby," Macey teased.

"I, Cameron Morgan, do solemnly swear that I will kiss ten extremely cute boys this summer," Cammie intoned, her left hand in the air and the other tight against her chest. "I swear that I will have fun, ordered by Bex. So help me God."

"Bring it on!" Bex cried.

"Watch out, L.A.!" Bex called, and then collapsed into giggles.

"Let the ten-boy summer begin," Cammie pronounced, feeling the magic of summer spool out before her, drawing her in. She'd act like Macey for a change, confident and bold. She wanted Macey's take charge attitude and her strength. Being herself had only gotten her dumped and made her mopey, neither of which had been as pleasant as kissing ten boys promised to be.

Cammie grinned. She wanted the late June night to spontaneously combust into fireworks above her to celebrate what felt like such a big shift inside her. But she was just as happy to turn to her friends instead. It was time to hash out some details.

"So," she said seriously, eyeing the other two. "Does anyone know where Robert Pattinson hangs out? Because I think we should start there."

BOY CRAZY

Omg I asked for 5 reviews and you got me eleven! Ahhh

Okay so if I get more than ten I will update again tonight and if I get 5 tomorrow morning

Guestt: Ahh thanks for reviewing :*

Lolgurlll: I will be updating! Thanks for reviewing :*

PrettyLittleNinja: Nooo Zach isn't famous sorry! Liz might be I don't know I'll think about it and I will update don't worry! Thanks for reviewing :*

Guest: Thanks for reviewing :*

Death by Giggles: You're name is very... interesting... I LOVE IT! Thanks for reviewing :*

Anonymous: Thanks for reviewing :*

JoeSolomonGirlie: Ahh thanks ! Thanks for reviewing :*

NoteTheSarcasm6: Nicee nameee.. it's the description of my lyfff... Noo they are just regular people no spies.. Thanks for reviewing 3

Guest: OMGGG YOURE SO NICEE! Thanks for reviewinggg :* :* 3 3 3

Guest: I made the description of their looks and personalities my own and this is sorta my story of what happened this summer so I am writing it how it happened (: Thanks for reviewing tho!

N06o1859: Ur name took me like four years to ritee lolol and thanks for reviewing! :*

Behind my fake smile ;)


	3. Chapter 3

BOY CRAZY

Cammie was happy and relaxed that Saturday as she rode the ferry out to Catalina Island for her first day of work. Cammie loved Catalina. It was everything she adored about SoCal, all wrapped up into one gorgeous, mountainous island that rose out of the water twenty-two miles off the coast. Cammie had spent tons of weekends there throughout her childhood, hiking the interior, hanging out on the pebbled beaches, and cruising around in the golf carts that outnumbered cars in the tiny bayside town of Avalon. She'd been addicted to Big Olaf's ice cream before she knew that addiction wasn't generally a good thing, and she'd watched the fireworks over at Avalon Bay on more Fourth of July nights than she could remember.

Cammie had been thrilled to cash in on her mother's long time friendship with the own of Billy's Bikes to hook the perfect summer job- giving bike tours in one of the most beautiful spots on Earth. It certainly beat working retailing in a trendy Third street boutique like Macey, no matter how gorgeous she claimed the close were. And anything was better than waiting tables in too-cool West Hollywood like Bex.

As she walked along the pedestrian walkway from the ferry terminal toward Avalon, Cammie soaked in the island's Mediterranean vibe. From the summer-browned hills to the sparkling Pacific water, everything about Catalina could've been out of a storybook. Even the foggy marine layer, which would burn off as the day wore on, made Cammie feel as if she were apart of the beauty surrounding her. After three winters way up north, the cooler morning temperatures didn't bother her the way they had when she was a thin-blooded L.A. girl. She pulled her blue and gold Gallagher Academy hoodie tighter around her and drank in the sight of houses and inn clinging precariously to the green and brown hillside.

It was too early for the smell of sugar and waffle cones to fill the air outside of Big Olaf's and waft downwind as Cammie walked down Crescent Avenue, Avalon's main drag. Obvious tourists, complete with fanny packs and cameras, snapped photos of the bay and the storefronts that lined the street. Cammie smiled in anticipation of her favorite scent and turned up a side street, her steps quickening when she caught sight of the familiar sign of Billy's Bikes. She couldn't wait to get out on the roads and start her summer of sun, sea, and ocean breeze.

BOY CRAZY

**MY NEW BOYFRIEND,** read Macey's text a few hours later. **TOTALLY WORTH GIVING UP THE OTHER 9, YES?**

Cammie clicked on the attached picture, and almost choked as she half laughed, half groaned. The 'boyfriend' in question was rocking the L.A. party-boy look, all battered jeans, too-tight T-shirt, and sculpted hair. But he was hot, no matter if he was Cammie's type or not.

**GO 4 IT! **she texted back, then slid her BlackBerry Bold into her pocket, feeling guilty.

So far, this had turned out to be the easiest summer job in the history of summer jobs. She'd been met by a bear hug from aging hippie Billy, who had immediately sent her off for a round of morning coffee- herbal tea for him. When she'd returned, they'd gone over maps and equipment, as well as Billy's "house rules." There were only two: No "drama" and "nothing heavy, before noon, because I can't process negative energy until the sun starts to descend." Which sort of both sounded like the same rule.

"That's it?" Cammie had asked, dubiously. She also wondered how her overly organized and anal mother had remained friends with this guy for so long. And whether Billy's faded, tie-dyed, Grateful Dead concert T-shirt was the real deal. "You think you should have more rules?" Billy had asked, grinning while he sipped his tea and lounged against the chipped red paint of the shop's front door. "That's intense. You're too much like you're mother."

"Nothing too crazy," Cammie had said. "Just you know, for safety reasons, I'll try not to get drunk or anything while giving tours. And to let you know if there's some big accident, so you call a rescue team."

"Whatever works for you," Billy had told her. "As long as you're having an organic experience, I'm not going to judge you, Cammie."

Whatever _that _meant.

When noon rolled around, Billy declared it lunchtime as if they'd been slaving away all morning instead of sitting around listening to old Creedence Clearwater Revival albums at top volume. Cammie had wandered down toward the water, then over to the shops at the Metropole Hotel. She'd grabbed a sandwich before heading back toward the water, where she could daydream and stare at the sea. Talk about a perfect lunch hour!

Finally, around two, Cammie's first ever tour group was finishing their paper work and choosing there rental bikes. She sat on the little bench outside the shop looking down the hill toward Crescent Avenue and the sparkling bay beyond. The sun had eaten away the marine layer, and it was a glorious day. Cammie had peeled her sweatshirt off and stashed it in her backpack. She wore a snug tank top that wouldn't annoy her by flapping around when she was riding, her bike shorts, and her hiking sneakers. Her bright orange helmet was strapped to her bike, which was parked a few feet away. As soon as Billy finished with the family inside, Cammie could take them out-though not as far as she might like, since it was already midafternoon. She eyed the hills and figured she'd take the two-mile ride up to East Summit-which was a thousand feet up. Not too hard for an afternoon ride, with acacia trees and panoramic views of the Pedro Channel and the mainland all the way.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out, repressing the urge to see if Billy was watching her. She had to get over herself. If there was no work, who shouldn't she check messages?

**OOH, TASTY **Bex's text read, **YOUR NEW BF USES MORE HAIR GEL THAN ALL THREE OF US PUT TOGETHER. HOTT.**

** U R JEALOUS,** Macey had retorted, switching over to a group message. **HIS NAME IS JANN (YOU SAY IT YAHN) AND HE IS EUROPEAN. HE IS IN HOLLYWOOD TO PURSUE HIS DREAM OF ACTING IN CW DRAMAS, AND HE IS DRESSING- AND HAIR GELLING- THE PART. HE'S GOING TO EAT AT TOAST WITH SOME INDUSTRY KIDS AND GUEST STAR ON SMALL VILLE NEXT SEASON. HIS EYES TOLD ME THIS.**

Cammie laughed, imagining Macey composing life stories for all of her attractive customers.

**I DON'T THINK TOM WELLING NEED TO WORRY ABOUT HIS JOB YET, **she replied to the girls. **NOT TO INTRUDE ON YOUR LOVE OR ANYTHING.**

A few seconds later, Bex responded: **CHECK OUT THE GUYS IN MY SECTION! **The attached picture was a covert shot of three guys lounging around a small table out on the sidewalk in front of Bex's restaurant. Their menus blocked key parts of their faces, but still, the essential hotness of all three was discernable.

** WAIT, **Cammie replied. **THEY TRAVEL IN PACKS NOW?**

** ONLY IN WEST HOLLYWOOD, **Macey texted back at the warp speed. **IF U KNOW WHAT I MEAN. JANN LEFT ME FOR A NASTY, TRAMPY-LOOKING, CHICK WITH THE FULL HOLLYWOOD MAKEOVER-FAKE, FAKE, FAKE, **Macey replied.

** I THINK #1 IS MY NEW BF, **Bex texted a few moments later. **HIS NAME IS OBVS FREDDY AND HE'S A TOURIST FROM OHIO. HE SMELLED NICE. **She attached another surveillance shot picture of "Freddy." He was round-faced, with freckles, and an adorable glint in his brown eyes.

**FREDDY IS LOOKING TO HEAL A BROKEN HEART ON A SUMMER EXCHANGE PROGRAM FROM DARKEST OHIO, **Cammie wrote, seized with spirit. She jumped to her feet when the door to the bike shop opened in a jangle of chimes. Heat rushed to her cheeks.

Then she got a good look at the guy standing in front of her, surrounded by the peeling red paint that gave the shop a speckled look. He was tall and lean, with a smooth kind of build that made Cammie think he was a runner. And he was checking her out, all the way up her legs and over her tight tank top. Cammie was suddenly thrilled that she was sporty, or whatever Macey wanted to call it, and could rock the bike shorts and the tank top. She knew she looked good. She felt a surge of Macey-style confidence, and smiled at him.

"Hey," the guy said. "Are you Cammie? We're supposed to find a Cammie. His mouth crooked up in the corner, giving him a tall, rumpled Chace Crawford look.

"That's me," she replied, smiling back. Who knew that her very first tourist would be _cute?_ She'd been expecting scowling old women and tired family groups. Those had always been the people on the bike tours _she'd _taken anyway.

"My parents said this would be a great vacation," he said, his dark eyes moving over her in obvious appreciation. "I thought they meant, you know, the beach. But we've got one of those in Boston."

"Just wait until we actually start riding," Cammie tossed back at him, trying not to giggle outright.

"I want you to know that if we get lost in the interior, I'm cool with that," he said, his grin deepening. "I'm TJ, by the way."

**(MUAHAHAH U PROBS THOUGHT THAT WAS ZACHH RIGHT?! BUT I TRICKED YOUU... I AM NOT A NICE PERSON BUT DON'T WORRY MY LITTLE REVIEWERSS ZACHS TIME WILL COMEE...)**

"Nice to meet you, TJ," Cammie replied. When his parents and two sisters came outside, TJ turned away, and Cammie whipped out her phone to snap a picture.

**TJ, FLIRTY FIRST CLIENT, **she typed quickly.** FROM BOSTON. MAY HAVE A SEVERAL GFS NAMED ELEANOR OR ASHLEY, BUT TOTALLY KISSABLE!**

** KISS HIM FOR ME! **Macey wrote back at the speed of a light.

"Okay," Cammie said, stowing her phone and smiling at Summer Guy Number One, though he didn't know yet. "Are we going to get started?"

BOY CRAZY

When Cammie caught the ferry back to Long Beach that evening, she was tired in that delicious outdoorsy way. She spent the hour-long ride catching up on the day's texts. She scrolled through her messages with her feet up on the plastic long bench, her head cushioned on the side of the boat behind her backpack.

Macey claimed that she has staked out Jann by walking past Toast a few times, pretending to be God only knew what, while taking pictures of Jann and his plastic girlfriend as they sat out on one of the sidewalk tables.

SHE MUST** BE A CASTING DIRECTOR, **Macey texted at one point. **ONLY EXPLAINATION.**

Bex, meanwhile, had flirted up a storm with Freddy from Ohio, only to be heartbroken when he left without leaving his number-or a descent tip.

**I BET HE LEFT A SWEET GIRL BACK HOME, **She wrote sadly. **SHE THINKS HE'S ON A SAFE TRIP TO YOSEMITE OR SOMETHING. I FEEL SORRY FOR ME, BUT I REALLY FEEL SORRY FOR OHIOGIRL. **

Cammie giggled like a fool as she read, but she didn't care if everyone on the Catalina Express heard her. She pulled her hoodie back on and snuggled into it. Even though the sun was still out, the ferry kicked up a strong breeze as it crossed the channel.

Macey and Bex were as delightfully silly as she remembered. She loved that they all jumped into their ten-boy mission with both feet. Even if TJ from Boston had remained, sadly, unkissed at the end of his bike tour, Cammie felt good about giving him a few of the best smiles ever.

It occurred to her that she had spent the entire day having fun- and not once think about Josh Abrams and his need for space. She actually laughed out loud when she realized it. There had been no one wondering which of the seventeen single girls he was snuggling up to in Paris, or Munich, or Prague. In fact, this was the first time she'd even thought his name.

Cammie sat up straight, suddenly energized, and hit "reply."

**TJ FROM BOSTON GONE-THOUGH WILL LOVE ME FOREVER, **she texted. **NO KISSING. BUT BIKE TOURS= HOT GUYS, APPARENTLY. WHO KNEW?**

**ASSUME THAT'S WHY YOU TOOK THE JOB? **Macey texted back.

_Amen, _Cammie thought.

Josh Abrams could have space. He could have the entire continent of North America and the Atlantic Ocean that separated them. Cammie had everything she needed right here.

BOY CRAZY

Soooo what did u think? I have one request when u comment can you pliss log in or rite a name other than guest? Cause I like to respond to you guys and I can't do that if ur name is guest!

Okay so here are my reviewers...

NoteTheSarcasm6: I know right.. This story is actually the story of my summer so if you think its good now... just waitt... this game is the best totally recommended for next summer! Thanks for reviewing :*

DivaLizz: I made you smile omg that like makes my day. Thanks for reviewing!

LoveThisStory: Nice usernameee :D I will give you moree but I can't update till Friday caus school comes first! Well maybe I will update tonite but it depends on how many reviews I get... Thanks for reviewing! :*

Cinderella: Ahahah thank youuu! ILYSMM :* Thanks for reviewing!

Roses-Are-Deadly: Your name is funkay I like ittt... Your too sweeett! Thanks for reviewing! :*

GUEST: I LOVE ICE CREAM SO I HAD TO DO IT! Lollzz thanks for reviewing...

GUEST: Hahah I just described the characters as my friends and I because this story is about our summer lol. THANK YOU SO MUCH... Thanks for reviewing! :*

Kaykayhere: Thanks for reviewing! :*

N0601859: Hahaha I wil depending on how many reviews I may update tonite if I get ten or more but if not Friday caus of school and stuff. Thanks for reviewing :*

IamMe03: She can do it if u believe ;) A lottt will happen trust mee... Thanks for reviewing! :*

Awesomeness: Btw ur name like describes me... BE EXCITED CAUS I WILL UPDATE AND THANK YOU FOR LOVING IT! Thanks for reviewing! :*

LoudNProud: Your name = Lyf. Thankss the idea was actually my best friends..Liz will show up but if she does she might have to be a meanii... noo Cammies mom isn't the headmistress because her being a Gallagher girl isn't really involved in the story. FUN LOVE IS COMINGGG ZAMMMIIEEEEEE.. This was literally the best summer of my lyf u have to try this... Thanks for reviewing! :*

YEEEPPP SO KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING AND I WILL UPDATE TONITE and if they come too slow I will have to update till Friday :(

Well that's it! thanks so much muah! :*

BTW FOR U EAGER LITTLE READERS ZACH COMES IN CHAPTER 5... JUST SAYING... SO REVIEWWW!

Behind my fake smile ;)

…


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Cammie managed to snag a gift from the parking gods- a fantastic spot only steps from Melrose. She mouthed a quick thank-you as she locked the car and then ran around the corner and halfway down the block.

It was almost eight o'clock on the Friday before the long Fourth of July weekend, and the sun was just getting to intensely orange part of its slide toward the dusk began to settle in. Cammie averted her gaze from one truly scary guy with a dark black tattoo sprawled across his forehead and a chain attached to several long piercings along his jaw. Better safe than sorry.

She pushed through the doors of her favorite coffeehouse, letting the blast of air- conditioning soothe her with the contrast of the street. The rich smell of coffee beans and warm milk enveloped her immediately, and she took a moment to breathe it in before looking around for Bex. Her friend waved wildly at her from her choice spot in the plush armchairs near the window, where they could look out at all the attractive kids and gothed-out tourist who wandered in and out of the trendy boutiques, to stock up on their leathers and dog collars or grab a new tattoo before dinner.

"Sorry," Cammie said in a rush as she approached. "I got in traffic coming back from the ferry and then I had to change out of my bike clothes-"

"No worries," Bex interrupted with a wave of her hand and a big smile. "I just got here myself. A toddler dumped his spaghetti all over me and it took me forever to shower it off. Seriously, it was like embedded in my hair." She made a face and waved her palms over her head, indicating the area just north of her bangs. "So gross."

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you about my day," Cammie said, collapsing into the chair opposite Bex with a happy sigh. "The perfect all-day bike trip with the sweetest family- Grandmother, mother, and daughter." Cammie shrugged. "I had such a good time I almost missed my ferry."

"And meanwhile I was in a one-way food fight." Bex said, wrinkling her nose. "Life is totally unfair."

"You'd never know there was a spaghetti incident," Cammie assured her, leaning back against the velvety chair. "You look great. Spaghetti- and spaghetti sauce- free."

But even covered in marinara, Bex would have looked good. She was showing off her perfectly legs in another pair of short-shorts, paired with a formfitting, red Wild Fox tank top. She'd let her hair fall around her shoulders in a pale blond curtain, and she looked like the Beach Boys might leap out at any moment and start singing about her. California cool, with a little bit of Hollywood glamour girl.

"So do you," Bex offered. "I think I need to consume more iron or something. You're all glowing and pretty."

"I think you mean _sunburned," _Cammie laughed, though she was pleased with the compliment. She'd thrown on her favorite outfit in her rush to meet her friends-battered jeans, a white crop top that said "Hakuna Matata," (it means no worries ;) and her most beloved necklace, made of danflinf interlocking gold hoops. "If you biked in the sea air all day, you'd glow too."

"I'm so jealous that you get to be outside all day," Bex said with a sigh. She stretched her arms over her head. "I mean, the restaurant has tables outside and stuff, but it's not really the same thing.

Cammie laughed, and then got up to order a coffee. She usually went for her favorite, Mexican mocha, which was cinnamon and chocolaty and to die for, but tonight she decided to celebrate with something _even more_ decadent: a frappuccino. After all, the girls were meeting up after a long first week of working, and they were headed to their first big party together. Cammie ordered the delicious, better-than-a-milkshake drink, and prepared herself to enjoy the sure-to-be-amazing night ahead. Not that she needed much preparation. Macey had promised the party would be overrun with hotties to suit all types. Cammie grinned at the cashier, who was all dimples and grey eyes behind the counter, and there was definitely an extra spring in her step when she headed back to her armchair.

"He's cute, right?" Bex said in a whisper, giggling. "Fully kissable, in my opinion. I'm on my third ice latte already and I blame it on his smile."

"Oh, I'll clearly be ordering another," Cammie agreed. "I wonder if he offers making out as part of the menu? Or if that's only off work hours?"

"I think kissing is strictly off the menu though not necessarily off work," Bex replied. "But I bet we could convince him." She laughed. "Just bat the eyelashes, smile, and its practically a done deal."

"Oh, please." Cammie said, pretending to scoff. "We aren't eyelash batters. That's so submissive. We need to march up there and _demand_ that he kisses us. Girl power, B!"

"My mistake," Bex said, giggling. "No eyelashes. I'll just walk up there when asks how he can help me, I'll say"-she struck a pose-"_you're damn right you can. Kiss me, coffee boy."_

Cammie opened her mouth to reply, but Bex's eyes went wide, and the color drained away from her face.

"What?" Cammie asked, worried. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Bex swallowed and then let her breath out in a rush.

"Not a ghost," She muttered, splotches of color appearing on her pale cheeks. "A ghost would be okay. It's Grant Newman. By the door."

_Uh oh, _Cammie thought. Of all eight zillion coffee shops in L.A., why did he have to pick this one?

Cammie shifted around in her seat and had no trouble picking out Grant from the crowd. It was like he'd swaggered into some television setup crafted to make Bex as uncomfortable as possible. Rihanna belted out a song on the sound system while the last of sunshine spilled all around him in a reddish glow. He was, as expected, gorgeous. Sexy and dangerous looking, with dark hair and one of those bodies you could tell was amazing even under a T-shirt and hipster jeans. Of course, it was also obvious he knew he was hotter than an Abercrombie model and loved it. Zac Efron and some.

And then he stepped to the side, pulling his Ray-Bans from his eyes, and revealed the girl standing next to him, clinging to his hand as if she needed help to stand up straight. And she very well might have. She had fake boobs, spilling out of her halter dress, big blond hair groomed to perfection, and looked way too much like Paris Hilton. Basically, she was every girl's worst nightmare.

"Yikes..." Cammie managed to say.

"That Lizzay," Bex said miserably. "Who's actually named _Lizzay?_"

"Maybe it's a fake name to go with the rest of her fake body," Cammie said. Bex only shook her head. They watched Lizzay flit across the store, drawing the painting gaze of every guy there, until she disappeared into the ladies' room. "She's ridiculous," Cammie muttered.

"Yes, she is," Bex replied.

Grant glanced over and saw Bex sitting in her chair-frozen like a doe in headlights. Cammie could tell the exact moment that Grant noticed his ex. His changed from blasé to smirk. He took a step to Bex.

_Oh no, _Cammie thought. _This is going to get ugly._

The door to the coffeehouse was tossed open again, and Macey appeared in a swirl of traffic sounds with the sunset behind her, making her strawberry blond curls gleam. She was dressed to maim, in the tiniest black sundress Cammie had ever seen, with slouchy grey boots low on her legs. She strode inside the coffee house, smiled at Cammie, and frowned when her eyes fell on Bex. She accessed the situation with a quick glance.

"You have to be kidding me," she said, before Grant could say a word, he voice loud enough to reach even the screenwriters hunched over their laptops with white earbuds connecting them to their computers like life support. "Are you stalking me, _again?_" she demanded, marching right over there to Grant. "How many times can I tell you it's over?"

Macey threw a look at Cammie, eyebrows raised. Cammie took the hint and jumped to her feet as Grant sputtered something unintelligible. Cammie followed Macey's lead.

"He just showed up," she said, even louder than Macey. She had everyone's attention. "Do you want me to call someone?"

"This is so lame," Macey said, shaking her forehead sadly, as if she pitied this insanely hot loser. "Why can't you stop following me around? I told you, I'm not getting back together with you, okay? It wasn't serious anyway."

"You're... You're crazy!" Grant managed to get out.

"Oh, sweetie," Macey said theatrically. "I get it. I do. I'm sorry that you fell so in love with me. I wish I could feel the same."

"She wants you to leave her alone," Cammie told him, managing not to laugh- deliberately not looking over at Bex, who was making a suspicious wheezing sound. "She told you a million times, Grant. This is so embarrassing."

Grant stared at Cammie in shock, a whole less hot with his mouth hanging open. Across the store, Lizzay pranced out of the bathroom, oblivious to scene taking place in front of her.

"Oh, Grant," Macey said pityingly, glancing over at Lizzay. "Really? Do you _really _think parading this poor girl around is going to make me jealous? That's almost sweet. But"-she smiled at him-"it's still not going to work, okay? I know how much you're paying her."

Grant's face went purple, but he still couldn't get the word out. From how Bex described him, this might be a first.

"Grant?" Lizzay whined, reaching his side. "What's going on? You look super tweaked."

"Hey, buddy," said the cute cashier, leaning on the counter. "I think maybe you should leave."

"They're pretty anti-stalker here, Grant," Cammie added, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sorry."

"And please don't leave me anymore messages," Macey said, stepping around Grant toward the counter. "I can't listen to any more of you crying, seriously. I'm sorry you're in so much pain, really, I am, but you have to move on." She smiled at him. "I know I have."

And then, as cool as a cucumber, Macey draped herself over the counter, and ordered a double espresso, while Grant and his new girlfriend slunk out the door. Lizzay seemed confused, but if Grant had a tail, Cammie was certain it would have been tucked firmly between his legs. She looked over at Bex, who was covering her mouth with both hands, eyes wide and shining.

"Oh my God," she whispered when Cammie sank back into her seat. "_Oh my God."_

Macey walked over and perched herself on the arm of Cammie's chair, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Macey," Bex said, shaking her head. "I can't believe you did that! Did you see his face? Oh my _God!"_

"This is our summer," Macey said, looking at Bex, and then smiling broadly. "Not his. May the games begin."

Cammie looked at her two best friends, laughing happily. "Eh hem, may the odds be ever in your favor."

ZAAAACCCCCHHHHHHH ISSS COMMINNNGGGG IN THE NEXXTTTT CHAAAAPPPPYYYY!

Omggg did you like all that Grant action, it was INTENSE YO! A lott of my reviewers wanted Liz in it and that's the only way I could fit her in but its either all or nothing right? Omggg Zacchhhh iss cominggg nexttt chapterrr...

Today you're all lucky I had no homework so I got to do this! Sooo review pliss!

Oh yeah I almost forgot this chapter is dedicated tooooo...

Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn : Moii! Thank you! Thanks for reviewing! :*

Kim: ZAMMIE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER CALLMM YOURSELFFFF REVIEW AND YOU GET TOMORROWWW! :D Thanks for reviewing! :*

Cinderella: (BTW UR USERNAME IS MY FAVE DISNEY PRINCESS) Buahahahah I am evil tricking u guys but its what happened! TJ bahaha he was soo cutee... Thanks for reviewing! :*

DivaLizz: I am evil hehehe Zach is in the next chapter! PATIENCEE GRASSHOPPPPERRR... Idk what grasshopper means my Japanese friend always says that to me and then she says that she is the 'sensei' IDKK... Lmaoo Thanks for reviewing! :*

Call moi crazy: Hahahaah okay I understand lolol Thanks for reviewing! :*

Guesttt: NEXT CHAPTER YOU CAN DO IT! and thank you for reviewingg :*

Guestt: YOU LIKE MY WRITING STYLE OMGGG... STOP IT YOUU ;) haahaaha it did best summer of my life... because me and my friends go to different schools hahahah! Thanks for reviewing! :*

Bookworm121197: Hehehe thank youuu ur making me blush... Bwahahaha I was evil to put TJ but I just had to! No homework today so! Thanks for reviewing! :*

Awesomeness: OKAY I WILL BAHAHAHA thanks for reviewing! :*

LoudNProud: I'm Cammie and my two best friends are bex macey (But those aren't our reall names obvsly) I actually doo go to a boarding school in northern California soo this story is all just hard fact except for the names lolol and no TJ is goneee but he will miss me forever... hahaahh Thanks for reviewing! :*

Roses-Are-Deadly: Ahahahaha no probss :P HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA BOY CrAZY ACCEPTS UR PROPOSALLL!

"I DO!"

Thanks for reviewing! :*

OH EM GEE BOY CRAZY HAS GOTTEN MARRIED ;)

Lolz so yaa if I get 10 reviews tomorrow

Behind my fake smile ;)


	5. Chapter 5

BOY CRAZY

The first party of the summer was thrown by a kid Macey went to school with at Blackthorne Institute, one of the best private schools in Los Angeles. He lived in one of those sprawling houses in the Palisades that spread out over the bluffs with nothing to look at but the sparkling Pacific Ocean. Cammie had always had a soft spot for the cute little village of Pacific Palisades, tucked away on Sunset Boulevard almost al the way out toward the water. It had nothing at all to do with the fact that Steven Spielberg and Tom Hanks lived in the neighborhood, she told herself as they walked up the driveway and around the ivy-covered house to the back. It had nothing to do with her secret wish that she'd been _discovered_ wandering into the bookstore and suddenly find herself more famous than Miley Cyrus. Not that Cammie could act- in fact, the idea of getting up in front of a group of people and _pretending_ to be something she wasn't made her blood run cold. She just enjoyed the fact that the Palisades encouraged that kind of dreaming.

Out behind the impressive house, the grassy backyard extended to the edge of the steep buffs, dropping off to the Pacific Ocean far below. But it wasn't just the moonlit ocean view that made the night crackle with magic and possibility. Kids were grouped into little packs and gathered around the fire pit in the center of the grass. Others were clustered around the infinity pool. Tiki torches burned every few feet or so, making off the edge of the property and lighting things up everywhere else. The place was jumping.

"This is already fun!" Cammie said, grinning in anticipation.

"You know it," Macey replied. "Come on, ladies. It's time to unwind."

She led Cammie and Bex over to the bar near the pool. Cammie followed happily, letting herself drink in all the boys she passed. There were so many to choose from. A sweet-looking preppy guy with a knowing smile. A blond surfer god with intense blue eyes to match his board shorts. Cammie began to think, with a little thrill inside, that it would be way to easy kissing ten of them. Why limit herself?

"Here," Bex said, handing Cammie a beer. "You look like you're a thousand miles away. You're not thinking about the ex, are you? Because"-Bex laughed-"the only thing an ex is good for is to allow a scene like you and Macey pulled off!"

"God, no, I'm not think about Josh," Cammie said, wrinkling up her nose. "Did you notice that this place is crawling with kissable boys?"

"That's the right attitude," Macey chime in. She leaned in close and clanked her beer bottle against the other two. "This party is filled with worthy canidates."

They all toasted and took big gulps of their drinks.

Then Cammie and Macey stared as Bex chugged the remainder of her beer, tossed it into one of the garbage pails nearby, and swiped herself a new one from the nearby cooler. She took the first sip from her new bottle and then raised her eyebrows at her friends.

"What?" She asked. "I've had a long night."

"Candidates," Cammie said changing the subject in a hurry. She didn't know what _she _would do if it had been Josh who'd sneak up on her like that. "I like that term. All the cute boys are just _candidates_ waiting to be chosen. _Maybe._ If they pass my grading system."

"You have a grading system?" Macey asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, no," Cammie admitted. "But I think I should."

"Me too," Bex said, shrugging her shoulders as if warding off a shiver. "I'm going to do a lap and see what there is to see." She gave a wicked sort of smile. "Don't worry if you see me talking to strangers, okay?"

Macey laughed slightly as Bex sauntered off, working those short-shorts with every step, her long, pale hair waving behind her like a veil.

"She cracks me up," Macey said. "I love it when she gets in touch with her dark side."

"Does she not usually?" Cammie asked. She genuinely did not know what her friends were like when she was not around. It made her sad to think about how much life they all lived without one another. This summer was her chance to finally see it all, rather than hearing summaries and stories in past tense.

"She's got that whole innocent vibe thing working for her," Macey said. She looked at Cammie. "You know. She looks like a delicate little angel, and that's how guys usually treat her. Or want to see her, anyway."

"She's not an angel tonight," Cammie murmured, indicating Bex with her drink. "Check it out."

Macey turned, and both of them watched as Bex flirted with a brawny football player-type, with massive shoulders and dark hair. Bex was already showing her dimples and moving closer.

"She doesn't waster anytime," Macey said with a laugh. "Go, Bex!" She made a face and cast an eye around the party. "Unfortunately, I go to school with a lot of these people, so I am less excited with the potential then you are." She shrugged at Cammie's look. "I've either already kissed or decided not to kiss most of the guys here. But there's no reason you can't start working on _your_ numbers."

Cammie took another swig of her beer and met the challenge in Macey's graze with a smile.

Flirting and introducing herself to guys was seriously exciting. She and Macey worked as a team, insinuating themselves into groups, having teasing conversations with boys, and then moving on. Cammie followed Macey's lead. She'd never felt so confident before. It was like something that bubbled beneath her skin, making her giddy. Was this how it felt to be Macey?

On her way to her second beer, Macey looked over toward the place she'd seen Bex- and stopped short.

"Whoa!" Macey cried, bumping into her from behind.

"Um, look over there." Cammie said, waving across the pool deck. Macey turned.

They both froze still for a moment, taking in the view of Bex completely making out with Mr. Football Shoulders. And, if her swaying body was any indication, she was wasted.

"Huh," Macey said after a moment. " I did not see Bex being first out of the gate on this. An unexpected twist." Her voice sounded impressed. Proud, even.

"Maybe, you know, this is healing." Cammie said philosophically, while cross the way Bex lost her balance and tipped against the guy holding her up. "It's probably a good thing for her, to help her over her ex, once and for all."

"And nothing helps a broken heart like making out with a total stranger." Macey said with a happy sigh. "When's the last time you did something like that?"

Cammie considered. "There was no broken heart," she said after a moment, "but I made out with this hot skateboard guy last summer. He was at one of the campgrounds, and there was a bonfire..." She shrugged, grinning. "And there were lips."

"You hussy!" Macey pretended to be scandalized. "Do you even know his name?"

"It had to be Wade or something," Cammie said, frowning.

"Wade?" Macey cackled. "_Wade_ is the go-to name?"

"It was weird but not too weird!" Cammie protested.

"What about you?" She laughed. "Wait a minute, I forgot who I was talking to."

"Yes, Cammie." Macey said, grinning her hand propped on her hip. "I have made out with strange boys. It's the fun new way to say hello. You should see if there are anymore _Wades_ hanging around this party." She pointed at a deck of chairs, where a mixed group of girls and boys was sitting. "I'm going to head over there. Grab us some drinks and join us."

Cammie decided to pace herself, and snagged herself a Coke with Macey's next beer. Then she made her way through the groups of kids. The jasmine-scented summer night lay heavy around them. The Killers were blaring from the speakers, and she could feel the thump of the bass in her bones. A group of girls was dancing wildly together on the grass, laughing wildly. Cigarette smoke rose in a cloud from a pack of guys sitting around the fire pit. She could smell salt and brine from the ocean, and the scent made her smile.

Cammie excused herself when she bumped into a couple who were a little too tied up with each other, then nimbly danced through them. She pickeked her way through the group Macey had joined and took the seat Macey had saved next to her.

"Everyone, this is Cammie." Macey announced. "She lives next door to me." She looked at me. "These people all go to my school."

There was a chorus of "Hi, Cammie" from the group, and more than one "Why haven't I met you before."

"I go to boarding school," Cammie said. "Gallagher Academy, up north of San Fran."

"Ugh, cold." Groaned a girl who looked like a stereotypical Orange Country surfer chick. "I'm Jessica, and anything below seventy degrees and I have, like, hypothermia."

Cammie grinned hello.

"I would love to go to boarding school," another guy chimed in. "How cool would that be? No parents."

"Nick is always grounded," Macey said. "Also, this is his house." She made a face at Nick. "Do you think maybe the fact that you throw huge parties might have something to do with getting grounded?"

"My parents shouldn't go on trips if they don't want me to have parties," Nick retorted. He returned his attention to Cammie. "Boarding school would be the answer to my prayers."

"I guess," Cammie agreed. "But there are teachers. Though this one-"

"Oh no." Macey interrupted. Cammie's story died on her lips. She stared at Macey, wondering what she had done- but Macey's attention was focused on Bex.

Bex was drunkenly leaning on the arm of her kissing buddy as he headed toward the gate. Cammie frowned at the spectacle. Her friend was giggling uncontrollably, and it didn't look like she could walk on her own.

"Is he taking her home?" Cammie asked.

"Over my dead body." Macey retorted, standing up. "I don't know that guy." She started walking toward Bex, her strides purposeful in her slouchy boots. "Hey! B! Wait up!" she called.

Cammie couldn't help smiling as she watched Macey take charge. First, she disentangled Bex from Mr. Football Shoulders. Then she shooed him away, without appearing to notice his complaints. And then she towed Bex over to a group of girls she knew, and started negotiating a ride for Bex from one of them. Cammie was still smiling when Macey, holding Bex up, disappeared around the side of the house.

That was Macey. Bossy sometimes, yes. But as she'd proved twice tonight, she could always be counted on in a crisis.

Cammie returned her attention to the group around her. They'd reshuffled while the Bex drama unfolded. Nick had wandered off to a different group of people, while Jessica was whispering to a girl who looked like she'd gotten dressed from the same closet. Cammie found she had an entire lounge chair to herself. So she did what any free, single, happy girl would do- she lay back in it like she ruled the party. She closed her eyes, smiled, and soaked in her surroundings, memorizing everything from the sound of Kanye on the speakers to the laughter of the guys on the lounge chair next to her, and the ocean air embracing them all.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," came a drawling voice from above, a voice that sent a delicious shiver down Cammie's spine. "May I share your thrown?"

Cammie opened her eyes, and her perfect summer night got a whole lot better.

**ZAAAAAACCCCCHHHHHARRRRYYYY GOOOODDDEEEE HAS NOW ENTERED BOY CRAZYYY AS IF I KEPT U GUYS WAITING LONG ENOUGH YEEEPP!**

**OKAYY SO IT TOOK LIKE FOREVS FOR ME TO UPDATE AND AM SOOO SORRY BUT LIKE I HAVE A FRENCH QUIZ TOMORROW A CHEMISTRY TEST AND A WORDLY WISE TEST... OKAY WORDLY WISE IS SORTA EASY BUT STILL!**

**OMGG SENIOR YEAR IS SOO HARD AND I HAVE LIKE NO TIME TO WRITE BUT I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE ONCE MAYBE TWICE A WEEK OKAY?  
**

**OKAY DOKAY**

**MY REVIEWERSS WHICH I DEDICATE THIS CHAPPY TOOOO:**

**Love: Thanks for reviewing! :***

**Cinderella: EH MAH GAWDDD CINDERELLA I LIKE LOVE HER! Zachh is hereeeee ahaha I know Grant was a bad guy in this story and hahah ya Lizzay is Liz I couldn't think of any other way to put her in I will probs update on like Saturday or Sunday lol hahah Thanks for reviewing! :***

**Call Moi Crazy: 1. THANK YOU VERY MUCH IN REAL LIFE IT WAS HILARIOUS 2. Omggg thank youu but she wass and she was a little funkyy ;) 3. HESS HEREEEEE! And theres more to come lol Thanks for reviewing! :***

**Death by giggles: ZACHH IS HEREEE! Thankss for reviewingg ilysmm :***

**Swiftluver898: By ur user name I can tell u like taylor swift, right? I LOVE HERR! Just saying ;) OMGG THANK YOUU zammie next chappy I promise! He won't be a douche but uu may think he iss at firstt ;) KK Thanks for reviewing! :***

**Janelle789: Omgg ur username not the 789 part but Janelle that's my baby cousins namee shes so cutee but she lives in Miami so I barely see her lol.. Hahahah Thanks for reviewing! :***

**Awesomeness: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING :***

**DivaLizz: Omgg ikrrr grant drama was like the funniest part of my summer (I swear) NPSSS :* lol thanks for reviewing! :***

**LoudNProud: ahahah not all the time just this summer now am back at boarding school in northern cali ITS FREEEZZINGG! Hahahah I only met a few hot boys but don't worry I didn't kiss any! But that doesn't mean I wasn't tempted... Ahahaha u just made me crack up loll ZAMMIE IS COMINGGG! HAHAHA THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :***

**CammieXZachxx:Ahh thankss and aww that means so much (: ZACHARY GOODE WILL ALWAYS BEE GORGG lol thanks for reviewing! :***

**Guestt: WHO DOESN'T LOVE ZAMMIE? ITS COMING MOREE! Hahaha I love you too! Thanks for reviewing! :***

**DinoGoRawr33: Oh em gee ur so sweet ahahah and thank youu :* We got wayyyy more than ten thanks to all of you! Hahahaha thanks for reviewing! :***

**Fairfarren-SilvermistFawn: I LOVE LION KING! HAKUNA MATATAA I saw the play in london but that was like 12 years agoo so I don't remember anything (I was like 5 so...) hahaha lol Thankss for reviewing! :***

**Roses-Are-Deadly: Ahahaha the wedding can be whenever darling ;) hahaahaha I knowww Grant was like :/ ahahah thanks for reviewing :***

**Tawny: Liz is not in this. They are normal civilians. And yes its AU lol hahah thanks for reviewing! :***

**Tawny: AAHAHAHHAHA OKAYY LOLL! Thanks for reviewing! :***

**Tawny: ITS HEREE! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guestt: HES HERE! DON'T WORRY... don't die lol... hahah thanks for reviewing! :***

**CherriesR4Me: Btww I love cherries just saying and I love how they make my lips red for like 5 hours ahahah I know I wish Liz wasn't mean but u guys wanted Liz so bad I didn't know where to put her.. Ahaha sorryyy thanks for reviewing thoo! :***

**TheChameleon8: WILL DO ;) loll Thankss for reviewingg! :***

**OKAYY SO LIKE MY FAVE SONG IS WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER AND THIS IS LIKE MY FAVE LINE SOO::**

**I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you. **

**Ahh love it!**

**Lol REVIEW PLISS I need like 15 plis**

**Ahaah thanks**

**Behind my fake smile ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

BOY CRAZY

The guy looking down at Cammie made her mouth go dry.

He had dark green eyes, darker hair, and the sexiest smile Cammie had ever seen in her life. Her heart kicked into high gear, and she could feel her blood pounding through her veins. He stood over her, grinning, and practically oozing confidence. She felt light-headed.

"May I?" He gestured toward her chair.

"I don't know," she replied, trying to casually rub away the goose bumps that snaked down her arms. "What makes you think you deserve to share my thrown?"

"I'm excellent at sharing," he replied, his laughter in his gaze. "It's been since preschool, just so you know. I'm a lifelong sharer."

"You must be so proud of your record," Cammie teased him. She eased herself up to a sitting position, aware his eyes stayed on her as she moved. "Can you claim the Southern California title?"

He blew out a breath, considering. "I don't mean to sound conceited," he said seriously, through his dark eyes danced. "But I'm the state champion. And the western division champion as a matter of fact. There's a good sharer from Philadelphia who might throw me some competition in the national tournament, but I'm not worried. We can both have the title. See? Sharing is in my blood."

Cammie couldn't hold back her laughter any longer, and she didn't complain when he dropped down next to her on the chair. As he grinned at her from much closer, she felt her breath hitch. She liked the leanness, of his frame- not too built up, but not skinny. She liked his glossy dark hair wasn't cut too short and jocky, but wasn't long and hipster-y, either. She liked the way his jeans looked like he'd worn them in himself rather than buying them pre-distressed. She liked that he wore his flip-flops like a good California boy, and she liked the twine necklace barely visible beneath his not designer-but-well-fitting T-shirt.

_ And _he was funny.

_Hello, Summer Fling Number One!_

"I'm Cammie," she said, extending her hand formally.

"Queen Cammie," he said in an overly polite tone.

When he gripped her palm with his, Cammie felt dizzy. "I'm Zach." He let go of her hand, but Cammie could still feel the press of his warm hand against hers. "I haven't seen you around before," he continued. "You definitely do not go to Blackthorne like the rest of these people. I would have noticed."

"We queens like to maintain our mystique," Cammie told him. He laughed.

"I can see that." He flicked his gaze over her, taking in the knees she'd pulled up under her and the swath of skin she knew her shirt had pulled up to expose at her waist. She didn't move to put her shirt back into place. Instead, Cammie felt warm and bold. She liked him looking at her.

"What do you do when you're not queen of all you survey?" he asked.

"Lead bike tours at Catalina," Cammie told him, dropping the royal act. "I work for Billy's Bikes."

"That's like the perfect summer job." Zach said, leaning back on his hands. "I love Catalina."

"Me too," Cammie said, pleased. He was really good at sharing. "I haven't spent the summer at L.A. since starting boarding school, but how could I pass up a job like that?"

"Seriously," Zach said. "A few summers ago I took this awesome bike trip in Maine with my dad and a few of my cousins One hundred and forty miles through Acadia National Park and along the coast. It was the best."

"I've never been out East," Cammie said with a sigh. "Maine is supposed to be beautiful. Especially in the summertime."

"It's great," Zach said. He smiled. "But it's not Catalina."

"Someday you'll have to see Catalina through my eyes," Cammie said, feeling courageous and cool. She thought she could have given Macey, resident flirting expert, a run for her money. "I hear I'm a terrific tour guide."

"I believe it," Zach said, his voice warm.

"What about you?" she asked, feeling dazzled.

"My parents weren't going to let me lie around the house for my last summer before college," Zach said, shifting on the chair so that his legs were tantalizingly close to Cammie's. "So I have to rearrange my dad's entire filing system- which kind of sucks because he's a lawyer and has, like, eight million files- but I can't really complain. I can set my own hours and do my own thing."

"Are you nervous about college?" Cammie asked.

"Nervous?" He shrugged. "Were you nervous about boarding school when you went?"

"Totally!" Cammie shuddered, making him laugh. "I thought I was going to pass out the day I left. I'd lied to all my friends about how thrilled I was to go to Gallagher and then I actually had to go _do _it." She wrinkled her nose. "I was a mess."

"I don't know," Zach said. "I'm kind of looking forward to everything being new." He laughed again. "Although I don't know how new it's really going to be. My parents met at Stanford, and I've been hearing about the whole place my entire life."

"New for you is still new," Cammie said, smiling at him. "And new is good."

"Yes," Zach said, holding her gaze for a long moment. "It definitely is."

Some girls shrieked with laughter nearby, shattering the moment, and Cammie felt heat creep across her cheeks when she looked away from him. It was like she was waking up from a spell. And he was still watching her when she looked back, which made it worse. Or better.

Zach's mouth curved a little bit. His gaze felt like heat against Cammie's skin. "Don't go anywhere," he said. "I want to get you a drink, and then I want to hear more about you."

"Get me a coke, and I'll tell you." Cammie said with another of the flirty smiles that seemed to be coming so naturally to her tonight.

Zach's grin widened, and then he pulled himself to his feet and headed for the coolers near the bar. Cammie watched him walk away, admiring the way he moved, low and easy. He had to be an athlete. He walked with that kind of confidence, and he stood out from the rest of the guys at the party. He looked a little too tall for soccer, and too lean for football, unless he was the quarterback. Maybe lacrosse? She'd have to ask him when he returned.

As she'd knew he'd return. She could _feel _it. How could a guy so cute be that easy to talk to? It was like a fantasy, to go along with the Palisades house and the sweet night air. In her experience, boys as cut a Zach were totally conceited once they started talking. Cammie watched Nick slap him on the back and both of them laughed. Zach seemed to be a bright light while everyone one was on a dimmer and faded next to him.

"Damn." Macey's voice came from behind Cammie, startling her. "It's one drama after another tonight."

"Where did you come from?" Cammie asked, turning to look into Macey's hazel eyes. "How's Bex doing?"

"She's on her way home," Macey said. "Hopefully not passing out in Jennifer Wilhelm's father's Lexus SUV." She sat down next to Cammie, her face too serious for Cammie's giddy mood.

"Is she okay?" Cammie asked, suddenly worried that while she'd been trying to kiss Summer Boy Number One, Bex might have been in real trouble. What kind of friend did that make her? Apparently, the kind of friend who also kind of wished Macey hadn't sat there-because where would Zach sit when he came back? _You're terrible,_ she scolded herself.

"She's fine," Macey said. She searched Cammie's face for a long moment, as Cammie's agitation grew. "What were you doing with Zach Goode?"

"Oh," Cammie said, laughing slightly. Her cheeks flushed. "Do you know him? Macey seriously he's the most-"

"He's a player," Macey interrupted flatly.

"What?" Cammie blinked. "No, I don't think so. No way." And she also wondered where Macey got off calling anyone a player, given her philosophy on boys and the way they should be treated as disposable amusements.

"Trust me, he is." Macey shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "He was like the biggest dog in his graduating class. He uses girls and tosses them aside like Kleenex. I watched him over here with you and believe me, I've seen it before. I'm sorry but I have."

"But..." Cammie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "We were just having some fun, Macey. I don't think-"

"Zach Goode is not about having fun," Macey said, in the same matter-of-fact tone. "Zach Goode gets off on messing with girls' feelings. He likes to humiliate them. It makes him feel powerful or something."

Cammie's mouth hung open. "But he was so fun and easy to talk to!"

"That's how he does it," Macey said grimly. "I love you, Cammie, and I don't want to see you get hurt." She reached over and put her hand on Cammie's leg. Her gaze was clear and direct. "You need to stay away from him."

Cammie couldn't seem to hold on to a complete thought. She'd been buzzing with excitement- and now she felt heavy and embarrassed. But how could Macey be right? Wouldn't she have gotten a sleazy vibe from Zach? Instead of that thrilled, magical feeling?

She turned her head and scanned the crowd for him. She wanted to look up and see Zach hurrying back. Not that that would prove anything, necessarily. But instead, when she spotted him, he was standing at the drinks table.

Surrounded by about ten girls.

It was exactly like that horrible vision she tortured herself was usually Josh Abrams and his seventeen European bimbos. Zach and a bevy of girls was a new twist, but really, so very much the same old thing. Cammie winced. It turned out new wasn't always so good after all.

"I'm such an idiot," Cammie muttered, looking away from Zach and his girls. She forced herself to smile. "And I didn't even get a kiss out of it."

"Everybody falls for his act," Macey said, her voice moving from flat to something more sympathetic. "You can't beat yourself up about it."

But Cammie was furious with herself. This was why she'd agreed to the ten-boy summer in the first place. She was supposed to be focused on racking up the kisses, not serious romance. She obviously couldn't rely on her own intuition. She would have happily let Zach play her- all because she was a sucker for a guy who showed earnest interest in things she cared about.

But no more. No more trying to get close. No more letting herself fall for guys, no matter how delicious it felt. No more.

"Hey," she said, nudging Macey with her shoulder. "You know what would hit the spot right now?"

"A little Zach Goode bashing?" Macey asked wryly. "I could be into that."

"Cheese fries," Cammie said. She wanted to be over Zach Goode and his womanizing ways. "Gooey, hot, and in all ways bad for us comfort food."

Macey grinned. "The only thing better than Zach Goode bashing," she said with a laugh. "Let's go."

Cammie stood backward without a glance.

She told herself she didn't even want to look to see if Zach noticed.

But not turning around was the hardest thing she'd done all summer.

**Heyyy so I only got thirteen reviews but that's fine.. I guesss... umm hoped you liked this chapter I am not in the best mood I just got back from a party saw my ex then I just came back to my dorm and decided to write.. I don't want to talk about it.. I wrote chapter 7 so if I get like 10 reviews ill update tomorrow**

**So this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers that I love to the moon and back**

**DivaLizz: yeep zachs heree (: thanks for reviewing**

**Sexybest123: haha ok I will thanks for reviewing (:**

**Roxie Tina Ritchi: hahah yea zach is heree haha ok I get you lol zammie does make it better thanks for reviewing (:**

**Dark angel from above: lmao why did u change ur namee? And here in cali the time difference mite be funkay so idk... lmao thanks for reviewing (:**

**LoudNProud: hahahaa zacchhhh love him and Cammie will get some lips this summer... thanks for reviewing (:**

**Cammiexzachxx: I know right school sux... and with all the stress of AP classes and college applications ughh lol yaa so thanks for reviewing!**

**ZachGoode's— - Hahaha okkk I will lol thanks for reviewing :***

**Lol ya so thanks everyone 10 reviews plis :***

**Behind my fake smile ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**BOY CRAZY**

The morning after the party Cammie's alarm went off way too early. Nothing about getting up at 6 a.m. was okay- even if she'd gone to bed at eight the night before, which she'd definitely hadn't. Cammie moaned, bleary eyed, staggered into the shower. She didn't really wake up until she was halfway down the freeway toward her 8:30 a.m. ferry, sucking down her cold-brewed coffee she'd brought with her from home.

Sweet, sweet caffeine. The only thing that made the long commute bearable. That and the fact that she didn't really have to appear bright-eyed or bushy-tailed until she arrived at the bike shop-which was another hour ahead of her. Cammie had figured that her ferry ride would provide a much-needed extra hour of rest on difficult mornings. And this was definitely a difficult morning.

Cammie parked and made her way onto the ferry, settling into her favorite seat up top. It was windier outside and sometimes she got a little cold so early in the morning, but she hated being cooped up inside the boat's cabin. She liked to see the sunlight bounce off the waves as it gained strength. She liked to ride the swells and see the California mainland get smaller in the distance, so that even the sprawl of Los Angeles began to look manageable.

The ferry finally got under way, and Cammie relaxed as the engine thrummed beneath her. She stared off at the waterfront of her and wondered what the day would hold. She knew she would probably eat something for energy, but she was still full from last night's Denny's stop with Macey. They'd gone to town on the cheese fries, and while Cammie didn't regret a single bite, she'd had no appetite at all for her usual eaten-while commuting bagel. Luckily, she always carried a few Luna bars in her backpack for inevitable moments of starvation on a tour.

Cammie let the morning wash over her- fresh sea air and salt sting- and was feeling pretty great about life in general when she noticed a guy leaning against the rail a little ways away from her, closer to the bow of the boat.

He was propped up on his elbows and staring out at the water, and she could only see his back, but for a second-

She must still have Zach Goode on the brain, she thought, shaking her head, because the guy looked a lot like she imagined Zach would look- if he were wearing Abercrombie khaki shorts and a dark red sweatshirt, that is, and if he were randomly on her ferry. She was still annoyed at herself for failing to pick up on the fact that Zach was a loser. Hat farther away she got from that lounge chair in Pacific Palisades, the more she regretted letting Zach get into her head. The fun of all the flirting she and Macey had done, the sweet summer evening, the excitement for their first big party in a long time- all of this had obviously confused her senses and foiled her jerk radar.

What if Macey hadn't been looking out for her? Cammie pulled back the hoodie tighter around her and tried to burrow into it. It didn't bear thinking about it.

She wasn't prepared when the guy at the rail turned and showed his face. Cammie was astounded to discover that he didn't just look like Zach Goode.

He _was_ Zach Goode.

Cammie's mouth fell open in shock. Zach walked over and sat next to her as if it were still the night before and as if she'd been keeping the spot for him. Cammie was far too flabbergasted to react in time.

"I woke up this morning seized with this _need _to go to Catalina," he said casually, as if they were still in the same conversation they'd been in the night before. As if nothing had changed. "What do you think that's about?"

"Um, I have no idea," Cammie muttered, not looking at him. She looked at her feet, which usually seemed ungainly to her, but somehow cute next to Zach's bigger ones. Okay-not helpful. "Catalina is a very popular destination.

"I have a theory," Zach confided in a low voice. The kid of voice that invited Cammie to lean in so that she could her every word. She wanted to. But she reminded herself that this was undoubtedly one of his many games. It was horrifying how much she wanted to be played at that moment- it was like some physical weakness in her bones- but Cammie decided that it was simply because he was so talented. It wasn't _her _weakness, it was_ his_ skills.

"I don't think you need a theory," she said, trying to sound bored over him. "It's Catalina in the summer. It's self explanatory."

If Macey had said that, Cammie knew, it would have been slicing and decisive. It would have sliced into Zach and sent him scuttling off to lick his wounds. Even if he'd picked up the sarcastic tone of her voice, Zach showed no signs of scuttling. Instead, he looked straight at her, his bright green eyes knowing and a little smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"My theory is about a girl," he said in that same low, inviting way. Damn him. He totally ignored her attempted rebuff and picked up where he left off. Smooth. "My theory is that she deliberately bailed on me at a party without so much as giving me a phone number, leaving me no choice." He grinned. "Normally I might text or something, but with no number? A trip to Catalina was the only way."

Cammie tried to think about the situation objectively. And objectively, she could see that Zach was distractingly sexy. Objectively, she would have found this moment adorable and romantic had Macey not told her his real motives. It was almost sad that she knew he was playing games, because otherwise she would have melted into a puddle on the deck of the _Catalina Express._ A less-prepared girl wouldn't have stood a chance. The guy was good.

"I admit I'm not used to being blown off," Zach said when she didn't respond. "But you warned me that you were mysterious."

"And you like that?" Cammie asked. She already knew he liked it. Macey had told her that when he set his sights on someone, he was entirely dedicated to the pursuit. _Chase and destroy._

"I like mysteries I can solve them eventually." Zach said. His smile encouraged her to smile in return. "I think it comes from reading too much of Christopher Pike when I was a kid."

Cammie's eyes lit up despite herself. "I loved Christopher Pike!" she cried. "I lived for the Spooksville books.

"Me too," Zach said. "I used to read the under my covers with a flashlight when I was supposed to be asleep."

What was she _doing?_

"Excuse me," Cammie announced abrupty, with unnecessary formality. Because what else could she do? Looking at him wasn't doing an good- the red Stanford sweatshirt was practically mesmerizing her at this point, managing to look cozy even as it clung well to his well formed chest. That was the only explanation for her sudden desire to talk about her favorite childhood books with him. So she quickly got to her feet and went inside, where she stood on line to use the restroom even though all she did once there was glare at herself in the mirror. _Christopher Pike? Really?_ Then she bought a cup of coffee and went out to the other side of the boat. She wouldn't have to worry about Zach's tactics if she wasn't anywhere near him, would she?

She managed to avoid him the rest of the way across the water, but her luck ran out when they docked at Avalon. She'd barely disembarked when Zach fell into step beside her.

"Another beautiful California morning," he said, sounding perfectly happy, as if she hadn't run out in the middle of another conversation. Maybe he wasn't such a player as he was crazy.

She tried to walk faster, but it was a wasted effort. Zach easily kept pace with her, and before she knew it they were walking into Billy's Bikes together. She figured that would end things pretty quickly. Sure he didn't want to hang out in a bike shop all day.

Especially _this _bike shop. Billy celebrated their arrival by turning up the music to deafening levels and racing out from behind the counter to rock back and forth to the pounding drums.

"_Terrapin Station!"_ he shouted above the music, curving his hands into what he told Cammie was a particular Deadhand dance. He looked as if he were cradling a giant yet invisible ball in his arms and rocking it back and forth in midair.

Cammie brushed past Billy and turned the stereo down.

"I think the windows are about to shatter," She told him. She pretended Zach wasn't there. This was not an unusual way for perpetually tie-dyed Billy to begin the workday. Cammie was used to it by now. But that didn't mean it wasn't loony.

She was completely surprised when Zach signed up for her bike tour.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him, after he'd handed over his money and been swept away from the counter by a pack of noisy tourists who claimed Billy's attention.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked down at her, like she wasn't making sense.

"Why would you want to go on a bike tour?" she asked, exasperated. "You've been to Catalina a million times."

"Is this the same Cammie who told me I had to see Catalina through her eyes?" He asked lightly. "And since when is a bike ride in paradise not worth doing?"

Cammie was fuming, but she couldn't do anything about it. She had to help getting the help bikes ready for the tour group and pack her emergency kit. Billy, naturally, was engrossed in a conversation with a similarly hippied-out Catalina native about "Dark Star," which Cammie now knew was a particular Grateful Dead song. She managed to completely ignore Zach until shed gathered the day's tour group in front of her and was giving her usual welcome speech.

She nearly forgot her well-practiced words halfway through, because he was just _watching_ her. Like he was trying to figure her out.

"I have extra water and a first-aid kit," she finished. "Don't be afraid to ask for either one if you need it!"

"Don't worry about this group," the middle-aged woman nearest Cammie said with a laugh, fastening her helmet to her head. Cammie had to concentrate to remember her name, but it finally came to her: Felicia. "We are not afraid to sing out if we need something!"

The whole group burst into laughter at that one.

"I take it you all know each other," Cammie said dryly. Cue more laughter.

"The eight of us go on vacation every year for the fourth of July," Felicia said, reminding Cammie that the holiday was on Monday. "We girls have all been friends since college."

"While we husbands have learned to get along with each other one way or another," one of the men joke. Cammie laughed along with them, wishing Zach would go away.

But he wasn't going anywhere, he was actually helping the tourists as they started on the ride. He taught three of them the proper hand signals and had two of the men in stitches as he told a story about bike trip in Maine. Cammie was torn between amazement at the effectiveness of his spell, even on adults, and jealousy that he'd gone through all the trouble to take her bike tour and now he wasn't paying any attention to her. What was wrong with her?

"Your boyfriend is a hoot!" Felicia called over to Cammie as they started the climb into the hills.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Cammie called back, and then felt her cheeks heat when Felicia gave her an assuring look.

Happily, the steep hill ahead of them took care of any more boyfriend talk.

Cammie tried to block Zach out and focus on the beautiful summer morning around her. The sun and the sea and the island's hills were all that mattered. Not some loser who apparently had to be the most popular guy around, even with a group of old, married tourists.

Zach pulled ahead of the group, his bike surging forward under his sure hands and strong legs, and charged up the incline. Cammie couldn't help but admire the way he handled himself. He spun around in a circle, letting out a whoop, and then coated back down toward the group. His smile was wide and his face was filled with the same fierce joy Cammie felt every time she took this ride. Her chest tightened as she looked at him. She had to concentrate to get her breath back.

She tried to shake it off when they made their first stop. Everyone gratefully took the little snack packs she handed out, and complimented her on the first leg of the tour as if she had anything to do with the island's beauty. Cammie made sure not to look too much at Zach, who had stripped his sweatshirt off and was looking far too delicious in his white T-shirt. It was dangerous enough he was so gorgeous, but what she felt suddenly was a lot more tender. It confused her.

"Zach," Felicia said then, in her commanding voice that could probably be heard back in Avalon, "Cammie tells me you're not her boyfriend."

Cammie died in that moment. Or, at least, she wished she had. The rest of Felicia's friends laughed, but Cammie's ears were ringing and she feel all the blood in her entire body race to her face.

She was still alive. Unfortunately.

"No, ma'am," Zach said, sounding far too

"Life is short," Felicia announced. "you should take her out sometime. Do kids date these days? Or _hang out _as my daughter claims?"

"I think it's _hanging out," _one of her friends said. "_Dating _is so old-fashioned."

Zach looked over at Cammie, a tiny crook of a smile flirting with his mouth- and wreaking havoc with Cammie's nervous system. Which she figured made her twice the fool. She knew all about him and he still got under her skin.

"I don't think Zach needs anyone else's help, but thanks," Cammie said, humiliated that her voice was so squeaky. "And actually, I'm, uh, totally good as is. So. Who's ready for the next leg?"

She made a big show of fussing over her bike and collecting trash, but she could feel Zach's eyes on her the hole time. She refused to look back and confirm.

She told herself she started shivering because the wind picked up, but she knew she was lying. For the rest of the ride, she kept her mouth shut and led the group silently. Zach didn't try to talk to her again, but she felt him watching her all the way down the trail. By the time they got back to the bike shop, she had to fight back the truth- she loved that he was looking.

BOY CRAZY

**DON'T KILL MEEE I AM SO SORRYYY! I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE THE NEXT THREE CHAPPYS DONE AND IF I GET 20 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATEE! Thanks!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers:**

**CammiexZachxx:Hahahaha that was some goodee humor! **** heheh were cheesy lol mr. goode is not so goode for suree ;) thanks for reviewing! :***

**N0601859:Yess thanks so much for reviewing thank youu :***

**ChunsaAthena-chan:ahahah thanksss for reviewingg! :***

**Dark. Angel. From. Above: omgg I hate me username too but am too lazy to change it and idk lol and of course u can marry boy crazy! Ur welcome too! I will be excited to read about ur best man "lets play a gamee" sounds interesting ;) I love new yorkk! I go every thanksgiving to visit my cousins they live in Brooklyn not in the city tho.. Have you ever been to Calli? Lool ur like my fave reviewer lol thanks for reviewing! :***

**Pretty Little Ninja: OMGG THANK YOUU! Ahahah every other chapter I ask for a few more reviews though so right now I have 55 but I am hoping to get to 70! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Fair Farren Silver Mist Fawn: OMGG THANK YOU ahahahahha ur so sweet thanks for reviewinggg! :***

**Call moi crazy: Thanks that's so sweet of youu and u don't have too "It's the though that counts ;)" haahha Lol thanks for reviewingg :***

**Note the Sarcasm6: OMG u guessed it... as u read in this chapter he showed up and u were right! When I read ur review I like freaked out! Thanks for reviewingg!**

**123: Funky name u got theree ;) ahahaha thanks for reviewingg**

**Zammie4 eva!: Okay I will dw! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Swiftluver101: THANK YOUUUU! ILYSMM! Like thank youuuu**

**Tawny: ahahah thank you! THANKS FOR REVIEWINGG! :***

**Space nut: ur username made me laugh legit for like 20 minutes... which is good because u no when u laugh for fifteen minutes u burn off all of the calories of a kiss like not a real kiss but the chocolate candies lol im weird... hahaha thanks for reviewingg!**

**Death By Giggles: Hahahahah thanks for reviewing! :***

**Bookworm: Aww thanks!**

**Fanficlover12:THEY WILL DW! Thanks!**

**Guest: hahaha yess! Thanks for reviewingg!:***

**The Aussie Rose: YA I KNOWW im freaking out! Lol thanks for reviewing!**

**Music Is My life 14: ZAMMIE: Coming. GRANT-BEX: no caus in my story grant is a meanie he wont be coming back. Jonas: EHh maybe. Loll thanks for reviewing! :***

**THANKS SOOO MUCH I NEED 20 REVIEWS PLISS! **

**Lool yeeeep**

**BTW WHO LIKES MY NEW STORY TWISTED? Its funky..**

**Behind my fake smile ;)**


End file.
